


Between The Gap

by hyuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Episode 6, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuki/pseuds/hyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel finished his fight with Ephraim and left Nora's house after babysitting, Castiel meets with Dean again outside and they decide to go to a bar. Dean decides it’s time he tells Castiel how he has been feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is inspired by Supernatural's Season 9 Episode 6

As Castiel walked to the car, Dean asked “Where to, Cas?”

He didn't respond. Instead, he stared into Dean looking like he's been heartbroken and lonely. Dean looked back into his eyes trying to look for an answer himself, but only found pure sadness. Castiel opened the door and got in the passenger seat.

They drove into the dark night. At first, Dean didn't know where to go, but after a few minutes of pondering he decided a bar wouldn't be so bad. After all, it seemed like Castiel wasn't having the best of times. Not just with the women who are brought into his life, but the difficulties and the responsibilities that come with being a human. Having every angel searching for him and trying to get revenge on him wasn't helping either. On top of all that, all the problems he had caused when he had his powers have taken a toll on him.

When they arrived at the bar, the place was surprisingly not that vacant. There were a few fellows sitting at the bar but most were at the tables around it. Dean decided to sit at the bar since he preferred it more than tables. Castiel quietly followed.

Dean orders their drinks not minding how Castiel was going to pay for his own. Dean decided to be a nice guy for once and invite him. Normally, Dean wasn’t like this but seeing all the crap that the poor guy has gone through and Castiel should be saving his money anyways as he is just starting to work. While they drink their beers in silence, Castiel looks around. There are a few ladies around the bar looking at him, at least he thinks so. When he turns his head to the left towards Dean, some girls aren't really looking at him specifically. They are actually looking at his friend.

“Hey, Dean? I'm no human expert but it seems like some of these women are looking at you a lot. Maybe they want something?”

“Oh, they want something alright.” Dean half whispered to himself. “Nah, man. Maybe they are mistaking me with a famous celebrity, you know?”

Dean tried to convince Castiel otherwise. Castiel kept quiet after that. Dean was grateful that his friend wasn't a big talker unlike himself. He didn't really want to show his interest in other people, at least not in front of him. He doesn't know exactly why. Well, he thought it might be because he didn't want Castiel to think of him as some sexual pervert. But why would he care what Castiel thought of him? This would only make sense if he himself felt something more than just a friendly “profound bond”.

After buying another round of beers and meaningless chitchat, something had been bothering Dean all day.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean gulped, not being entirely comfortable with the situation he was about to get himself into and the sudden awkward atmosphere between them. At least, it seemed that way from Dean's side.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel calmly urged Dean.

“Remember when we were in the car? We were on the way to your date with that bitch,” Dean laughed bitterly. He chugged on his beer once more before continuing. Castiel intensely focused on Dean the whole time, like he's always done.

Half rolled eyes and sighing he continued, “Look, I just wanted to tell you the real reason why I couldn't let you go through with it.”

_‘Why is this just so hard to tell him?’_ Dean thought to himself.

There was a pause. Dean avoided his eyes examining the almost empty beer bottle in front of him. If he even stole a glimpse he'd feel like he'd be stuck drowning in a pool of light sky eyes. It seemed like it always had an effect on him.

“I don't understand. Go thought with what?” Castiel still had his eyes on his looking for something. Dean frustrated, turned to him again against his will, or so he tries to convince himself.

“With going out with her! With going out with anyone!” He raised his voice at the end, not caring that people turned their heads towards them. They didn't care enough to keep looking so they eventually turned their head to whatever was keeping them busy.

“I-I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, Dean...” He turns his head towards his beer looking so down on himself. “I don't understand why you're mad at me.”

“No, you didn't do-” he sighed. “I'm sorry, Cas. I'm not mad at you. Just- Forget everything I just said.”

“No! I don't know why you're acting this way, but I'd really like know what's on your mind. I'm still looking for a way to prove myself worthy to you.” Castiel offered him a small smile. It may not have been much but Dean returned it nonetheless. He went back to focus on his bottle and to contemplate on his thoughts for some seconds.

“This isn't easy for me to say but I care about you...a lot.” Dean said and licked his lips. He hoped that was enough for Castiel to register what he was trying to convey. Although, he doubted it.

“I care about you too, Dean. In fact, most of the time, too much.”

_‘Too much?’_ Dean thought to himself. “I hope that’s a good thing.” It was an honest statement. He preferred to have this kind of exchange than go to the deeper emotions he was more scared to face.

“It is,” Castiel giggled softly and smiled. An honest-to-God smile and Dean thought it was the best thing he saw all night. Dean smiled back revealing wrinkles under both his eyes.

A sudden small yawn escapes Castiel’s mouth. That was Dean’s perfect cue to drop the subject and drive Castiel home. It saddened Dean to think that maybe Castiel still had nowhere to live, not a real home yet. Also, it was the fact that he had to kick him to the curb because of Sam. But his priority at the moment is to take care of Sam and wait for him to be completely healthy again.

“Well, I think we should go now,” Dean looked at Castiel, and he nodded in agreement. Dean fished out a 20 dollar bill he had already in his right pocket and laid it on the counter before leaving.

They walked back to the Impala and entered the car. As Dean turned it on, he asked, “Where would you like me to drop you off?”

“Just drop me off at the Gas-N-Sip. I’m living nearby it.”

The car roared to life and they got out of the parking lot and into the street avenue. After some minutes, they arrived to the mini-market since it wasn’t that far. He parked it in the nearest parking space to the right of the store and both got of the car. Dean walked to the other side car to say his goodbye and Castiel turned to him.

“Thanks for the beer. It was nice spending time and talking with you.” Castiel offered a small smile.

“Yeah, no problem. Same here. I’ll be seeing you, Cas.” Dean slapped Castiel’s right shoulder but when his arm dropped down, Castiel grabbed a hold to his wrist. Dean turned his head, and before he could say anything, Castiel took a hold of his left cheek with his other hand and Castiel’s lips were crashing against his. It made Dean’s body turn completely to face the man before him. He just stood there for some seconds trying to get his brain to process what was happening at the moment. Then Dean started to kiss him back. The kiss was surprisingly soft and tender, it left him dumbfounded. Dean reached to cup Castiel’s cheeks with his hands after Castiel had softened the grasp on his wrist.

Dean started to pull away to catch his breath. Both of their lips looked swollen and pink. He opened his eyes and looked into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel was mimicking along with Dean’s actions. He was trying to see if Dean would have any positive reaction to this. It didn’t take too long because Dean was already placing his right hand on Castiel’s neck and his other hand on his hip to pull him on for another kiss. The kiss was hungrier and fast this time.

After breaking apart from the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together. Dean was breathing heavily; he had to close his eyes again because he couldn’t believe he had kissed him again. But he thought it was amazing since it made him feel so free of all the problems, all the stress he and his brother have to face all the time.

Dean pushed his forehead away from Castiel and turned around to walk to the other side of the car leaving Castiel planted to the ground for some seconds. After he got inside the car, Castiel lowered his body so he could see Dean inside it. He waved his hand at him and offered a weak smile. Dean looked back at him, waved him and smiled back. As Castiel stepped back a few steps, the hunter turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot to his next destination, the bunker, his home.


End file.
